Chris's Mysterious Encounter
by NightTemptress
Summary: Chris Jericho has a mysterious visitor
1. Default Chapter

It wasnt the way she was sitting on the baracade, it wasnt even the way she was dressed.  
Although it did make his mouth water to see her lightly tan legs from the split on the  
side of her long black velvet skirt and her black velvet tank top didnt do him any favors   
since he was wearing his tight black vinyl pants and silver shirt exposing his chest for all   
the girls to stare at and dream. He loved the attention but it looked like the girl   
was getting more attention than him at the moment and he didnt like to share the spotlight.  
He climbed into the ring grabbed a mic and went over to the side of the ring she was at.  
Chris looked down at her with a cool expression like she had no effect what so ever on him  
but in reality she did. The mystery woman looked back at him with a very cool but mysterious  
expression on her face as well. Chris asked her to come into the ring so she got up from her   
spot on the baracade and slowly but gracefully made her way into the ring. She faced him wondering  
what he wanted with her. She didnt have to wonder long as he looked her up and down and circled   
her only to face her again and raise the mic to his soft but firm lips. As his blue eyes sparkled with   
a mischevious glint he looked into her big brown eyes and got lost for a minute in them. The crowd  
growing with antisipation at what he had to say to her. When he finally gained his composer he asked   
her what she thought she was doing tryin to steal his spotlight from this crowed. It was his time to shine   
not hers if she wanted to shine she could go stand on a street corner for all he cared. after he got done  
ranting and raving at her all she did was watch him with a calm yet hard look to her. She took the mic from chris's  
grasp and when there fingers touched he felt a shiver go down his spine but he hid it very well as he glared at her.  
She raised the mic to her pouty lips and told him that she wasnt stealing his spotlight that the arena was dead the   
minute he walked out and she was just tryin to livin it up a bit and as far as his comment about standing on a street  
corner goes she would leave that for him and his hoes to do she had more class than that. She lowered the mic so no one   
could hear as she spoke again.  
  
"chris dont judge those by their appearence or attitude not everyone and everything is as they seem", and then the lights  
went out filling the arena with darkness. When the lights came back on she was gone and a baffled chris was left in the middle   
of the ring alone. Chris knew he'd see her again he hoped it would be soon because he wanted to know more about this mystery   
woman.As he walked back to his locker room he couldnt help but wonder where she went, who she was,when would he see her again.   
All these thoughts running through his mind he wasnt watching where he was going and ran into stephanie mcmahon. As she picked  
herself up off the floor she sneered at him,"Watch where your going jericho." He didnt pay her any mind so she screeched at him  
for ignoring her. He just walked off with a far away look on his face which left steph very angry. So she decided to set up a match   
between jericho and her favorite guy angle. As chris got to his locker room he was told of the match and went to get ready. When he opened   
his locker to get his ring attire he found a black rose. Smiling he knew who left it but how did she get into his locker room in the first place?  
He just shrugged and started getting ready while keeping an eye on the rose. As chris made his entrance he looked through the crowd tryin to find her   
but to no avail. She wasnt anywhere to be seen. Chris waited for his oponent kurt angle or kirk angel as he liked to refer to him as. There he was   
with steph intow a smirk on her face as she was confident angle would win. When the match started angle had the upper hand seeing as how chris wasnt  
paying attention but halfway through the match chris pulled out and had angle down. Then steph interfered and angle was back up and had chris down again  
just as he was going to put the ankle lock on chris the lights went out. When they came back on angle was down in the center of the ring knocked out and steph   
was the sameway on the outside layin on the floor. Chris didnt know what to think seeing as how he didnt see or hear anyone but he got the pin and walked  
out victorious. All the superstars wondered what had happend out there but chris didnt even know. A stunned chris made his way back to his locker room  
only to find a note saying "congrats on the win and until next we meet my love remember me always and forever." Chris didnt want to think this was the   
last time he'd see her. It took all his strength to keep from crying at the thought of never seeing her again. When he got back to his hotel room he   
took a quick shower and climbed into bed exausted from the nights events. As he slowly drifted off to sleep he dreamed of a dark old house. He made his way   
up the stairs into the house and then up to the second floor bedroom where he found his mysterious woman. She was dressed in a black silk night gown that tied   
up the sides and showed off her legs and hips. His mouth watered as she walked up to him. "I've been waiting for you my love," she said while inching closer to him.  
He was just about to kiss her when he was awakened by his wake up call. Answering and telling them thanks for the call although sounding a bit annoyed he got up   
and got ready for the days events. 


	2. The Mystery Continues

*note: i dont own any of the superstars in this story Vince does.  
  
  
As Chris walked into the mall with his black vinyl pants and silver shirt on  
he was upset he had to attend an autograph session but smiled to the waiting fans  
which were mostly star struck teenage girls..How he wished he was back in his room  
or looking for his mystery woman. He pushed all those thoughts aside and began signing  
autographs by the time the line was almost done his ears were ringing from shrieks of   
I love you and I cant believe im actualy seeing you. He felt someone watching him as he   
signed the last autograph and when he looked up his mystery woman was standing across the room  
watching him. He gave the girl her autograph and rushed to find his lady but she had already slipped  
into the crowd and was gone. He felt so dissapointed for the second time today. Chris gathered his things   
and walked out of the mall before he was smothered by the girls. When he got back to his hotel room she   
was all he could think of. How her hair was straight and went below her waist. How well her tight leather   
pants and black tank top looked on her. She has the body of a goddess. How he wish he knew how her skin felt   
against his, how her lips felt. How her hands would slide lightly over his skin and make him beg for more.  
He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower still thinking of her. He closed his eyes as the spray of water  
went over his face and down his chest and wished she would walk up to his door and beg him to hold her and make love  
to her right then and there. He shivered at the thought just as there was a knock on his door.He climbed out of the shower  
and grabbed a big hotel towel. Wrapping it around his waist he opened  
the door expecting her to be standing there instead he came face to face with the smug expression of stephanie mcmahon   
of all people. He stopped smiling and demanded to know what she wanted.  
  
"I came by to tell you that you have a match tonight with angle again since you cheated by having your friends cut   
the lights off and you jumped me and kurt from behind" stephanie sneared at Chris.  
"Well princess I hate to ruin your fun of accusing me of laying a hand on you but i wasnt the one who did that. I mean   
why would I Chris Jericho want to put my hands on a dirty,disgusting,brutal,skanky,bottom feeding,trash bag ho anyway. Dont flatter  
yourself there steph," and with that he slammed the door in her face leaving her fumming outside his room. He couldnt believe  
that of all the people to show up at his door stephanie mcmahon the princess herself. Just why was she at his door anyway? She could have  
sent the message by her friends or even kurt? Hell even the employees at the smackdown tapings tonite could of told him. Oh well maybe she just   
wanted to see him in a towel. He didn't know, nor did he care. Just then a smile crept over his face as his thoughts returned to the  
dream he'd had the night before. Who was his mystery lady and would he see her  
tonite? He rushed to get ready as those thoughts and feelings came back. He hoped more than anything she would show up. He wouldnt call it love  
it was more curiosity with a touch of infatuation if that dream was anything to go by. He smiled wondering if she felt the sameway and why she wouldnt  
talk to him. His mind was a jumble of questions by the time he left the hotel heading for the arena. He just hoped he could find the answers before  
he drove himself crazy over her. Going crazy over a woman he never thought that would ever happen but he smiled at the thought. What a crazy turn  
of events usually it was the women going crazy over him. 


	3. The mind games have just begun

*note: Vince is lucky for owning all these superstars.  
  
  
His anticipation was growing as he walked into the arena. Chris  
just had to see her again. He hoped he could talk to her even for  
just a little while he didnt care as long as he got her name and  
heard her sweet voice. Her voice it was so familiar and yet so strange.  
Everything about her was familiar and yet at the same time different.  
Now he knew he had to find her but where was she? Didnt she want to  
talk to him as much as he wanted to talk to her or was this some mind game   
that was being played on him? No, he couldnt believe that, not a sweet  
and beautiful girl like her but it was possible wasnt it. Her words from raw   
still haunted him,Nothing or noone is as they seem. What did she mean by that  
he didnt know and somehow he felt like he didnt want to know but then again  
maybe he did. Just as this last thought left his mind he bumped into rocky.  
  
"Sorry about that rock guess i was a little preoccupied," Jericho said as  
a frown came to his face.  
"It's alright chris. I just wanted to wish you luck on your rematch against  
kurt and stephanie,"rocky said as a grin came to his face."oh by the way  
i wouldnt pull any stunts like you did monday night the princess didnt like   
that one bit," rocky's smile widened at the thought of what happend to stephanie  
and kurt.  
"But rocky I didnt do that. I dont know why everyone thinks i did. It had to be that   
girl i was arguing with during my promo in the ring," Chris got a glint in his   
eyes at the thought of her and rocky noticed it. He shook his head and  
couldnt believe chris jericho was falling in love with some woman he didnt even know.  
She could be some crazy mental patient who is after him for some crazy reason.  
"Chris do you know anything about your mysterious lady," asked rocky who frowned  
when chris shook his head. "Then how do you know shes not some crazy person  
looking to kill you for some reason?"  
Chris sighed,"I dont but I have a feeling shes not like that at all if only I  
could atleast speak to her then maybe all the questions would be answered."  
Rocky just looked at him trying to come up with something to say that wouldnt   
make him angry. Just as he was about to comment on Jerichos last statement  
kurt showed up with a look of triumph on his face.  
"hey Jericho looks like your not going to get away with that win on monday night.  
Stephanie has arranged a rematch for us and I will make you tap oh its true its damn true."  
Chris rolled his eyes as the rock excused himself from the confrontation. "Kirk why dont you go back   
to stephanie and tell her that her corner on the street is getting cold and shes losing  
paying customers or did you book her services for the night?" just as kurt was about to answer  
chris cut him off. "Would you please shut the hell up. You do enough talking as it is."  
Kurt looked like he was about to cry so he turned on his heel and went stomping back to his dressing room.  
Chris's night wasnt going as smooth as he wanted it to. Not only had his dream lady not shown up  
so far everyone thought he had been behind that whole scene at raw when he was just as shocked   
as the rest of them. Now he had to worry about walking out of the smackdown tapings with his ankle intact.  
He walked into his dressing room hoping to find some sign of her but he found nothing.Not even a rose or note.  
He sighed as he sat down and put his head in his hands this night went from bad to worse. He couldnt wrestle  
with all these emotions and thoughts running through him but he had to. Little did he know someone was watching  
him from a dark corner wanting to ease his troubled mind but she couldnt atleast not yet anyway. As she looked  
at his haunted and lifeless eyes she wanted to go to him. To hold him close and tell him everything would be alright  
but not right now she needed more time,he needed more time. 


	4. Truth Revealed

She was about to leave when he started getting ready for his match.   
She couldn't tear her eyes away from his golden brown muscular back. She had   
always loved the way his silky blonde hair laid in wavy curls along his shoulder   
blades and shoulders and the red at the tips is very sexy as well. She sighed, how   
she wished she could walk up to him and wrap her arms around his waist and just snuggle   
into the warmth of his body. But she couldn't he would only push her away and demand to   
know what she was doing before he would shut her out of his life forever.   
She couldn't risk that, her heart couldn't handle his rejection. How she wished he didn't  
have this kind of control over her. As she was lost in her thoughts she didn't see his   
blue eyes cloud up with unshed tears as he thought about her. If she had she would of  
known it was time to face him but alas she missed all the signs as she crept slowly and   
silently out of his room thankful noone was in the hallway.  
He thought he heard someone sigh but figured it was his mind playing games on him as he  
finished getting ready for his match. Then he heard the door close behind him. How he hoped   
she was walking in but when he turned around it was only the door closing. He almost cried at   
the pain he felt in his heart but then he smelled her sweet perfume and knew she had been  
watching him. It was her who sighed he was sure of it but why didn't she let him know she was   
there? He just shook his head and his heart lifted as his thoughts  
returned to her watching him. She was here in the arena somewhere he  
just didn't know where but he would soon real soon he felt it.  
Was he ever right as he bumped into a female in the hallway on the way to the ring.   
She almost fell face first onto the concrete floor when she felt a strong arm wrap around her  
waist and instantly she knew who it was. Just the way her body responded to his was more than   
enough to tell her it was him. When she was standing upright again she turned in his embrace   
and faced him. The look on his face was priceless if it hadn't been such a romantic setting   
she would of laughed as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open from the shock he probably felt.  
Then his face hardened and she thought he was going to throw her back down on her butt this  
time but he didn't. His grip tightened and she thought her ribs were going to shatter.  
His normally clear blue eyes turned a deeper blue as emotion after emotion went through him.   
She was terrified she couldn't go anywhere and noone was around to save her. She wished she   
hadnt been so brave to actually go through with this dumb plan but she did and now looking at his  
reaction to the truth she knew she was introuble. This wasn't how she had hoped he would take  
it. She tried to push herself away from him but he wouldn't let her go. He could see she was  
terrified but he couldn't stop the anger going through him. How could she of all people do this  
to him and how stupid could he be for falling for it. He glared at her as he spoke, "Why did  
you do this? Why did you want to humiliate me, hurt me,see how far you could push me?"  
His emotions were getting the better of him as his eyes filled with tears and his heart broke.   
He let go of her and went to walk away but she put her hand on his arm to stop him.  
He shuddered at her soft and gentle touch. She looked into his blue eyes and felt her own  
fill with tears she didn't know what to say to him so she turned and started walking away as  
the tears fell and rolled down her cheeks. She was halfway down the hall when she felt someone  
grab her arm. She was turned around and her face lifted to look up into the blue watery eyes   
of Chris Jericho the love of her life. She just looked at him she didn't know what to say his  
gentleness with her shocked her. Then his lips gently touched hers as he wrapped his arms  
around her waist. He had waited for this moment for so long he didn't care who she was. She  
wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. When they finally stopped to catch  
their breathe she finally spoke to him," Chris I love you I always have and always will and   
im sorry I put you through all of this pain." He put a finger to her lips to silence her,  
"I love you too Stephanie Mcmahon." Those words were like music to her ears and she kissed him  
again with all the love she felt in her heart for him. She now knew this plan to show him her   
love for him was the best thing she could of ever done. 


End file.
